The McCrory brothers
by xwoutje
Summary: One week after the Boy-Who-Lived vanished Voldemort, panick fills the country again when 4 boys are taken from their homes. 10 years later, everyone believes them dead. Until four new first years attend the school. Follow Damien, Nick, Dimitri and Alex McCrory as they get through their years. Adopted!Harry Adopted!Neville Adopted!Draco Adopted!Blaise UP FOR ADOPTION - PM ME
1. Chapter 1

The whole week had been filled with partying and drunk people. The spirits were higher than ever, as people danced through not only wizard but also muggle streets. It took overtime of the Ministry to make sure muggles stayed unaware of the other world living right in front of their noses, but nobody really cared. Because You-Know-Who had been defeated! Not only that, but the deed had been done by Aaron Potter, also called the Boy-Who-Lived, son of the very popular and successful Lily and James Potter.

Even some followers of He-Who-Must-Be-Named did not really feel sad about the passing of their master. Though nobody knew that, we couldn't have that, now could we? No, on the outside there were also more than enough pureblood maniacs that were silent, and observed. Or you had some others that had immediately went to the Ministry to plead innocence. But even the slippery former Death Eaters couldn't lower the spirits!

Voldemort, though there were not many who dared to call him this name, had killed, tortured and injured uncountable amounts of fun. Not even only the opposing forces, innocents were found in their houses, killed by what the muggles would later diagnose as a heart attack. Everyone had been afraid, not knowing whether contacts, friends, lovers or even family would tell on you generally does that to people.

So now people were finally free, they had reasons enough to party, for the moment not dwelling on the dead for too long. It was all very understandable, and no one said anything against it. It was what would later be called the best week in their lives, and that would quite describe it all.

But exactly a week after the night of Halloween, the night Aaron Potter had vanished Voldemort, it all went downwards.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron had constantly been full of patrons, and today was no other day. Even after a week of almost incredulous happiness, not one person had yet complained yet. All went very good for the British, with the economy too as people started to trust in Britain again. Some had already said that nothing could go wrong anymore now Voldemort was gone. And truthfully, that was on of the stupidest things to proclaim.

As the fireplace's color went green some patrons curiously looked at it to look who would come out this time. A few even went so far as to think that maybe it was the minister bringing some good news. None, however, had expected to see a screaming Augusta Longbottom, a very high respected woman in the wizarding world, with tears falling down her face. Her face showed something that hadn't been seen since the start of the week from Remus Lupin proclaiming Frank and Alice Longbottom, two also very much liked people, had been tortured into insanity. The screaming was all it took to silence the first very loud pub. Everyone looked at each other with looks of fear, not sure whether they wanted to know what had happened.

"My Neville! He's gone! Where is he?" She grabbed a random man at the collor and held him above the ground. "Tell me! WHERE IS NEVILLE?!" The man was too scared and shocked to realize that he was two feet bigger than the woman. If that was even possible, it grew even quieter. Augusta let the man go and fell to the ground and let go a scream that would haunt many of the witnisses in their nightmares. Tom, the barkeeper, hurried to the woman on the ground and with the help of one of the bystanders helped her sit down. Everyone was still looking at the normally reserved woman.

Madam Bones then hurried in, having been warned by one of the persons in the pub. "Shh... Augusta..." It took minutes to calm the distressed woman down. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened." It again took some time before she could time. Still the whole bar was silent. "I woke up and went down to wake up Neville first, like I have done every day of this week already. It was the first thing, to make sure that he wasn't gone like Frank and Alice." No one tried to interrupt her to tell the woman that the two were not exactly gone.

"At first, when I didn't see him there, I wasn't too worried. Maybe a little anxious. But he has," the woman paused and took a deep breath as if to steel herself. "he had been a little adventurous before. Then I searched the whole manor and couldn't find him and that was the moment that I got nervous so I called the entire house elf staff, which consists of 17 elves, and asked them to search for Neville. But he was not on the grounds so I ordered them to just find him but they couldn't which means that he is either in an unplottable area or off the isles." Then she started to cry again. "He's all I've got left. I need him. I need you Neville!" Whispers broke out, everyone knew how well warded the Longbottom's manor was, it was quite famous for it. If Neville had been kidnapped there, no one was safe.

Some even went so far as to apparate but Madam Bones stopped any other panicking people around her by saying "Let's not jump to conclusions. Come on Augusta, we need to get you to the Ministry. Believe me if I say we will put all our Aurors on this." Augusta weakly let herself be lead away leaving behind an eary silence. Then a little girl started to cry, starting the panic once again.

* * *

From there it all just declined with Narcissa Malfoy coming to the Ministry with what looked like a calm expression, except for all the people who knew her. They would easily see that she was enormously distressed. This of course she could not show the public, so she acted like nothing was wrong. And that was what people believed until she knocked on Madam Bones, who had already put her full effort into finding Neville, and told the woman in front of her that her son was gone and could not be found. It had only been noticed when an angry Lucius entered young Draco's wing to scold him for ignoring their calls for breakfast.

Sure, it would have been more than scolding, but there was no way Narcissa would tell the law bound woman in front of her that. Neither was it important, and it would only bring the Malfoys in trouble. No, all they needed was their heir. Otherwise a hell would break loose for Narcissa, directed to her by her darling husband Lucius. There were days she regretted marrying the disgusting man, until she thought about the political power she had.

* * *

Even though the Ministry had tried to keep it quiet, a big secret like the missing of two heirs of important heirs could not just be kept between all the people who knew of it, or parts of it. Britain was a mess again, having thought it were unbeatable but having been shown differentely. The public speculated every minute they could about where the two boys were, no doubt in mind that they had been kidnapped by the same man. Some even doubted whether they were still alive but those thoughts were shoved away as soon as they came to mind.

They could just not afford to think like that.

Two heirs having been disappeared was apparentely not enough yet as another report had come in from Mrs. Zabini reporting her son Blaise Zabini kidnapped. Law Enforcement had been quite shocked when Mrs. Zabini had flirtiously greeted them, not at all affected by the disappearance of her son. When asked about it, she said that there was enough time for a new heir. The wizarding world, of course, was absolutely mortified, not only by the woman's reaction, but also by the news that yet another pureblood had been kidnapped from their home. Some had put the pieces together and had found the similarities between the three boys. They were all pureblood, and one year old. People were scared again.

* * *

The last kidnap was only found out later, a few months actually, when Remus Lupin had finally been able to push away his grief for the insanity of two other very good friends, Frank and Alice Longbottom. Peter Pettigrew was dead to him. He would never think the same about the man, the traitor, as Wormtail again. The man he had trusted. The man he had loved like a brother. Now he was going to visit his godson, who without his knowledge had been put with Lily's magic hating sister. He still felt angry, betrayed and uneasy by the actions of his friends, but they had told him that Aaron would need all the attention to be able to defeat Voldemort once more, because Dumbledore believed he wasn't gone forever.

He took the directions Dumbledore had given him and had actually fainted on the sport when the muggles had told him that their nephew had been gone for months already before closing the door in his face. Even though losing the heirs of very influental families had been crusing to the population, this news had been even worse. The brother of the savior of them all, gone too. A few logical minded crossed pureblood from the observations they had made but some kept it on there, arguing that the boy is, or was, as good as a pureblood.

* * *

But over time, fear subsided and the small lists were forgotten, thrown away. Never did anyone totally get over it totally though. They all remembered the feeling of fear gripping them all and every year after the celebrations of the defeat of Voldemort, they would wait exactly a weak before mourning for the four boys. Some, like Augusta and Lupin refused to believe anyone was dead until they saw proof. The Potters left couldn't care less, they now had, as they said, more important things to think about. The thing being Aaron. Sirius Black still hung between Remus and James, not choosing sides.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus John McCrory, son of Sarah McCrory and John McCrory could honestly say he was sure he was the happiest man on earth at the moment. He and his wife, Emmelyn Jane McCrory, were standing outside, watching four boys fooling around. No, he couldn't in a good mind call them boys anymore. They had all grown so much, physically and emotionally. From the start they had all known that they were all adopted but none of them ever acted like it. All four had wanted stories of their former families, which they had given them. They knew that most people in Britain had thought they were kidnapped, but he was sure that even though it had went illegally he and his wife had done what was best for the boys, and for themselves to.

The four boys were all so different yet the same, they were joined to the hip. They did everything together, including training and they had even started a band. Still, they also took enough time alone, developing their own talents. Each and every one of the four were his pride, everything he held dear, added with his wife. He could still remember how devestated she had been when the doctor had told them they would not be able to get children. And then it had all started. Marcus and Emmelyn had wanted to adopt an orphan, but that was until they had seen a news article in the international papers that Frank and Alice Longbottom, old friends of Emmelyn, had been tortured to insanity.

The couple had been horrified and had wanted to apparate to England and adopt Neville, their son, immediately. That was until the same newspaper contained an article that Neville was to go and live with his gran. It didn't take them much time to decide that they could not let that slide. No matter how nice Augusta was and how hard she would try, after the death of her husband she had changed. She would not have helped Neville. And so he and his wife had decided to adopt Neville. Illegally. That's how it started and it ascended only with reading about Mrs. Zabini marrying again.

They knew Blaise would grow up cold because of it, never a vast environment. So he was to be adopted too. And then Emmelyn had told them about the Malfoys, and in the end the newspaper article that described the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived to be abandoned. Not soon after they had been back in the manor with four small boys. He had started their training very soon in their education, but made sure to never use force. No, the family worked as good as a family could ever work, he made sure of that. He put his hand on his wife's waist, observing each of his sons.

Who once had been Harry James Potter now went with the name Damien Charles McCrory. The boy had grown up very good, he had a strong build, which was strange for a child his age, but the strangest was still his face. Marcus could look at it for hours and not get bored. Damien had a beautiful shaped face. He had high cheekbones but they were not too obvious, just a detail but still of importance. Damien's mouth would always be a little moisted because he took to licking his lips every now and then. White teeth that the whole family had because of good care were always showing a little because of the toothy grins he wore most of the time. The nose was easily described as perfect, because that was just how it was. But the eyes, the eyes that drew you in the first time you looked at them.

Green innocent orbs, an Avada Kedavra green more than emerald green, were what everyone complimented him on. Marcus sighed, hoping that the innocence would stay, but he wasn't too hopefull. Voldemort would come back, he was sure of it. His eyes rose to the scar gracing the otherwise smooth forehead of Damien, which showed that Damien was the Boy-Who-Lived, not his twin brother Aaron Potter. He could only see it, though, because he knew it was there. Damien's hair covered it all with his customary hair flip with the green tips, matching his eyes. His personality didn't differ much from his look, he could be described as perfect. Almost. He was very noble and courageous but was sometimes a little reckless.

Maybe it was his paternal instinct that made him aware that all of his four boys would grow up to be handsome. Hell, they already were! His eyes shifted to the former Neville Frank Longbottom, who had changed his name to Dimitri Frank McCrory. Even though he had given them his surname, they could all choose their own names if they wanted, and they did. Dimitri just didn't like his name much, but respected his biological father a lot and kept his name as a second name. Damien, together with the other two boys, had chosen to change their entire name because they had no said respect for their biological families, for one reason or another. But yes, they did have some kickass reasons.

Dimitri was the cutest of the lot. His dark brown hair with blonde tips, put into a semi mohawk, dark eyebrows and hazel eyes which made him look like an adorable puppy when used right. And hell did Dimitri know how to, Marcus had to give it to him. His eyes almost shined of kindness that he only changed when someone insulted his family or friends. Dimitri was the most loyal person he had ever met and make everyone happy when he put his head to it. He was rather long and along with Damien and the other boys well built.

Then his eyes shifted to the most mysterious boy of them all. He always wore a calculating look in his piercing blue eyes that actually didn't really fit the dark skin, and his face was always graced with an alknowing smirk. Here and there he would make a thought out comment that would crack them all up. The boy was very ambitious and was always able to lightly manipulate things so they would get in his favor. His hair too was different, as they all had different styles. The sides or his black hair were cut really short and there was a curve line between the shaved part and where the long hair at the top started and had, totally unfittingly yet not, dark purple tips. Where Marcus would normally have disliked the hair, it fitted him very well. The boy took after his mother for sure. Mysterious look and beautiful. Not that he would often describe male as beautiful, but that was just how it was.

The former Blaise Zabini was now Alexander Ignacio McCrory. His jaw was set in a soft way that was linked to his youth, but what would in the future be something that would receive him admiration from the ladies. The nose was a custom nose for dark skinned people, but in the category of custom noses he would have one of the best for sure. He of an average length and as observed earlier, was well built. And at last, but sure not the least or he would have it coming before he would be able to react, Nicholas Layton McCrory.

Lucius Malfoy could still be recognized as the father, but Nick, as he preferred to be called, had inherited his mother's face instead of his father's. He was pale, no matter how much he was in the sun, but it fitted him and his light grey eyes and white hair that was slicked back in an undercut and had light, very light, blue streaks that brought out his face very well. The pale complexion showed his sharp cheekbones and the grey eyes that were always clouded a bit by past horror shone of knowledge. Not bookish, but practical and knowledge about life.

As he looked at the three that were at the moment laying on the ground, laughing hysterically about something Alexander had said. As he sneaked a look at his wife he hugged her closer. 10 years ago he would have never guessed it would turn out like this. This was better than his best dreams could have ever been like. He was one hell of a lucky guy, that is what he knew. And he would cherish that fact as long as he could.

* * *

Out on the grass the three boys were still laughing almost maniacally, but Alexander wasn't. He was actually thinking about it, they knew him good enough to intercept the small, miniature change in his demeanor and eyes, Nick recovered first, still hiccuping a little. "Are you serious? I swear man... I mean sure we can all sing a little but a band?" Then he giggled a little but Alex shrugged. "Sure, why not? All we do anymore is wait for our Hogwarts letter. Yeah, we're only eleven, but who cares? What is it we said when we wanted to become an animagus and dad told us many people that were of age could not do it and did not even attempt it? Tell me, Flake, see if you're still laughing then." He said it with a lace of anger.

Nick sighed, sure, he still knew. They all did. He was sure dad still knew too, Nick just did. Before he could shoot something back Dim jumped in. "Now, calm down guys. And Breeze, we all know. Come on, we have got to calm down." Alex, though, was still a little angry. "You were all laughing at me, and then you tell me to calm down. Jeez, I can't believe it." Dim was often made a referee of some sort, simply because he was honest. "Breeze, we just laughed because it sounded strange. But as a second thought, it seems quite cool. Doesn't it, guys?" Dame quickly nodded, the stars in his eyes telling the world that he was thinking about girls. Well, not the world, just the boys, but you know what I mean.

Reluctantly, more because that show his defeat than anything else, Nick also nodded. Alex got a superior smirk on his face, telling them all that once again he had easily manipulated all of them, which made the rest roll their eyes. "We got to have a name though." Dame stated, still a little in dreamland. The other three snorted. "We've always had a name, Ash. The Phoenix Brothers, remember?" Dame shot out of his dream state and blushed a little, but it was barely visible. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't totally there." Which made the boys snort in unison again.

"It's a conspiracy, you are all against me! You fuckers!" He jumped at Nick and pinned him down beneath him, starting a game of wrestling while Alex and Dim were quietely writing things down. In the end Dame won, like always, and jumped up like nothing had just happened. "C'mon guys, we got to tell dad. Oh, and we ought to ask Dumbles if we can play at parties." They all jumped to action, not unlike Dame had just done. The guy always had been kind of a leader. To outsiders they looked older than their age, really. Until-

"The last one will have to snog Theresa!" Theresa was an ugly, stalkative girl that followed the boys anywhere they would go when they got out of the yard or house and then she'd be there, waiting for them. Dame had started running earlier so had won and Nick and Dim came in together. Dame grumbled moodily before remembering what they came into the house for and punching his father who was busy snogging his mother, before rolling his eyes at the guys behind them. Marcus turned around with the trademark grin they all wore at times like these and asked "What did you do this time?"

* * *

**I'm sure it was a little unclear for some of you and you might've found it boring and unnecessary but I think that their mature looks and personalities are actually quite important. If you haven't caught on this is original names, new names, short names, nicknames. I guess.**

**Harry Potter - Damien Charles McCrory - Dame - Ash (this will come back somewhere in the story)**

**Draco Malfoy - Nicholas Layton McCrory - Nick - Flake (this will come back somewhere in the story)**

**Neville Longbottom - Dimitri Frank McCrory - Dim - / (this will come back somewhere in the story)**

**Blaise Zabini - Alexander Ignacio McCrory - Alex - Breeze ****(this will come back somewhere in the story)**

**Okay, I'll tell you, you've probably caught on already to what the origins of the nicknames are, and it is not a secret, I just did not see a space where I could fit the info and I'm defenitely not going to put it in the Author's Note because not everyone reads it, and that's quite unfair for them but I'm sure everyone will figure it out anyway. If not, I'll probably put it in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Even though it had all started a little roughly, the quartet all worked hard on the idea, working in the small amounts of free time they had. Where normal magical children would do nothing until they got their Hogwarts letters except for learning to read and talk, the four had a timetable for every day, weekends included. But they didn't really mind, it was how they grew up, always having something to do. But a few songs were actually already written, eight in total, so they were on planning, all had written two. You could easily hear the difference between the songs, but they fitted together like a puzzle and the songs that still had to be written were the missing pieces.

2 weeks had passed, and not much had changed. They were still awaiting their Hogwarts letters that had be sent last week but because they lived in France they had already expected the relay. When the letters arrived, Dame, Nick, Dimi and Alex were all in a different part of the manor. Dame was sitting in the attic, his favorite place, with a guitar, making up the fitting notes for his song when a owl swung in through the opened window. Quickly he put his guitar in their studio and rushed downstairs where he knew he would find the others.

Nick had just been talking with one of the house elves as his duty was (they all had different 'house duties' to make them responsible and he had to make sure all the elves felt well, every week. Quickly got boring, I'll tell you) when he noticed a brown native owl, as all the French owls were either black or white, make his way to him. From far he saw a red blob on the envelope. So the Hogwarts letters had finally arrived. He thanked the elf quickly, quickly hugged him and sent him on the way. He extended his arm so the owl could land and untied the letter. And then, before he knew it, it shot up in the air again and left, which made him raise his eyes. Ah well. Then he walked to the living room that was just a level down.

Dimitri had been listening to a story about his parents once again. It was his favorite pasttime, hearing about his parents and gran. He knew he was better off here than he could ever have been with her, but he would have to visit her once he arrived in Britain, yes that's what he would do. His mother, Emmelyn, noticed the owl before Dimi did and did a dance of excitement which made him raise his eyebrow at her and which made her blush. She saw so much of her man in them all, he used to do that all the time. It warmed her heart to see them all like this, all grown up.

Alex was making the Draught of Living Death, one of his different potions, when an owl dropped something. It was only due to his quick keeper skills that he grabbed the letter before it fell in the potion, which would have been fatal to the potion and sadly to himself too. He left the potion to simmer and went upstairs, past all the dungeon rooms, where he met up with his mother, father and brothers. It included a lot of hugs from mum and a lot of eyerolling from the rest, but then we were all ready to go. Although we could all apparate (we learnt it for if we would ever get in a tight situation) wandlessly so that the Ministry wouldn't catch the magic it wouldn't do to make such an appearance so the parents both put two hands on two boys.

* * *

No, it was a wrong assumption that the magic would make the appearance, it was just them, their entire beings, that attracted stares. The whole family was all dressed very expensively, and walked with an ease that only a few could. They were comfortable in their surroundings, even though the surroundings were not comfortable with them. The boys who had all dyed their hair stuck out from the crows, including the fact that all the boys looked different, whispers followed them the entire way through the alley. But it didn't look like they were uncomfortable by it, not the least. As an example of this the boy with black hair and green tips tapped the brown haired and brown eyes boy next to him on the shoulder.

He whispered something unknown to everyone except for the family as the boys all started to laugh very hard, which sounded like music in many ears and got the family a lot of stares. The mother smiled amusedely at the children even though she rolled her eyes. If one would have observed her as one of the woman on the way did, jealously, they would see the soundless 'boys' leaving her lips. The man didn't seem any more mature as the boys when he turned around and high fived the black haired boy. The whole alley, as it appeared, was looking at the family in wonder and envy.

How many people would kill for such a perfect family...

Then all the eyes but a few turned away from them and onto another much envied but much less perfect family. A chubby boy took the lead by strutting around the street, looking much less impressive as the children not even trying that just entered the family before them. Some people turned away to look at that family again that had a much more positive and nice aura. The majority, actually, was looking at the other family, but the chubby boy took no notice. His parents, though, did. A carbon copy of the boy, maybe a little more muscled, strutted in exactly the same way and the mother looked at her son with so much forced love it must've hurt. The man loudly said, to his son, that they would only buy the best for a boy like him.

By the ruckus the man made by almost screaming that down the street, all the eyes, including the McCrory family's were drawn to them. The mother was stupidly nodded and Emmelyn blanched immediately looking at her husband with piercing eyes. He met her eyes and it was clear to everyone that turned back to them that they were having a silent conversation. He then shook his head and she sighed. Impressive, very impressive. The chubby boy now had noticed them too and strutted over to them. "Hello, I'm Aaron Potter and I killed You-Know-Who."

It took a few seconds and than the four boys started to laugh, which angered Aaron. "What are you laughing at?" He barked, his eyes narrowed. The dark haired eye was even laying on the ground, slapping his thigh. The parents were just staring at the scene with laughter in their eyes, but the Potters were a different story. The man that was indentified as James ran at the family, backing his son. "You should thank him, ungrateful brats." He hissed, hard enough only for the family to hear. Nothing changed, which made a little girl in the crowd giggle.

The woman, Lily, nodded fiercely. "Without him, you would have probably not been in that family!" She mainly said to the black haired haired boy who laughed even more at the irony of it all. "You're right." He said, before giggling again, affecting the blond boy who started to giggle too and soon they were laughing again. Though the crowd had no idea what caused the boys to laugh so much, they admitted it gave them all a happy feeling inside, child laughter like this had been scarce during Voldemort's reign and it was still beautiful to hear.

With help from his father, the black haired boy finally stood up, fully calm again. Then he raised his eyes to the Potter's and they immediately realized who they were talking to. "You are so right." The woman gasped and the man didn't change his demeanor at all, he just catched his woman. "Were the Dursleys not good enough for you? You could never stand Aaron getting what he deserved, now could you? Worthless freak." The last two words changed everything, the black haired boy glared at the man and the boys took a fighting stance around him. Oh, how he wanted to this.

"You may not threaten my father. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" A second later, really, a mere second, he lay to the ground, a knee in his back and knife to his troath. The whole alley stilled, not having seen any action, but then there he was, the dark boy, on top of the so called undefeatable savior. It was completely silent too, when the boy say in a voice not fitting his age "You may not threaten our family. We're the McCrory's." He then let the boy go and immediately James sent a spell which resulted in Alex dodging and him falling to the ground, hands protecting his dearly damaged groin. Again, no one had seen it, but Damien, the lightest of them all, had been jumped in Dimitri's already ready hands and the much stronger boy projected him with a lot of force right at James. It had been Damien that would have to choose what to do, and he chose for the groin.

"As Alex said, you do not threaten our family. Right boys?" Damien asked as he jumped off James, who was a Hit Wizard. The shame. The other three all nodded before Marcus added power to his voice to prove the statement right. Then they walked off as if nothing had happened and took a side alley that would bring them to a tailor that would be able provide dragon hide school robes. In their wake they left a silent alley until the same girl as before started to giggle but this time a lot of people followed. Reporters managed to take a few photos before James pushed his embarassement away and got to his feet to help his son and promptly apparated, having forgotten about the planned shopping trip.

Immediately when he go home James started to kick everything he saw. He and his family would go down, he knew exactly how the press worked.

At the same time the family of six entered the expensive shop being greated by a nice man who made tailoring look like art unlike the assistants at Madam Malkin's. Somehow the McCrory's always had the best of the best.

Probably had something to do with the fact that the McCrory's (Marcus' father) had been the prime investor in the muggle businesses Wallmart and McDonalds. Where most purebloods sniffed their noses at muggles, the economy did far better than the wizard one.

To summarize, they were stinking rich, forever and beyond. Something like that. They all got an shirt of silk with armour of dragon hide underneath it in the colour of their house. It might seem stuck up, but they knew where they would be going, but did not proclaim, like most purebloods did, that they would all get in the same house. Actually, it was the other way around, they all knew they would be seperated in 4 houses but had sworn not to take part in the inter-house competitions.

Dimitri got a stylish brown, because he didn't like the Hufflepuf yellow as he always compared it with sick, so he took the brown. Damien did not get the neon red that could be found in the house emblem but instead went for maroon red instead. Alex took a dark green shirt and Nick had a midnight blue shirt. They all got 5 shirts of those, for during the week and all got some silk black sweathers and pants. They all also got dress clothing which for them all was just a tuxedo with a black, beautiful cape from dyed Veela hair, and it was as soft as. They left the shop looking indifferent and followed their father back to the main street and into Flourish and Blotts, where they all got their first through seven years for every subject, also the extra, except for Divination, because even the seventh year books looked not too difficult for them. They also got a number of selfwriting quills, parchment that couldn't be spilled on and one beautiful notebook the boys wanted so they could write their music in.

As arrogant as it may seem, and it seems very arrogant, this was not at all different from what they purchased most of the time, so as a present for receiving the Hogwarts letters they entered a weaponry shop and were told that they were no allowed, which they first weren't, to wear some weapons on their person. Each of them got the same six daggers filled with runes. One on each arm and leg, one for on the belt and on extra on the arm that they used their wand with which was right for Damien, Alex and Dimitri and left for Nick. Then each of them took ages to find a sword that chose them. Finding a magical sword was like finding a wand, you moved your hand above boxes and when one chooses you it jumps into your hand.

Dame got a sword with a blood coloured stone, which which left them all confused, until the man told them what it meant. "The sword can only be wielded by the good hearted and destined to lead an army at least." That kind of did reflect his personality. Dim got a sword with a brown stone with the explanation "The strength of this sword is covering backs." And that too, did reflct his personality. The same happened with Nick's, who had a blue eyes "There are only few that can combine knowledge and power, and you're one of them." and with Alex's white stone "This sword is one of my favorite. In the past it has always been wielded by the underdog." And he grinned at that, yes he did.

Even though many do not find the shopping trip worthy of being in the story, it was, because it meant a change in the daily routine in the boys. They had already been accomplished with daggers and several swords but never had they owned their own and now that they did they wanted to really have an advantage of someone who doesn't have a sword. Two weeks later, it was the 31st of August. The goodbyes were already exchanged because the two parents couldn't possibly appear at King's Cross without either the Potters taking out their agression on them or past families would intercept. Even though Marcus had planned everything and had made it all legal, it would still be dangerous.

And no mather how much they wanted, no one could possibly take agression out on children without the press having your head. Emmelyn even cried, which the brothers had never seen her do and had caught the uncomfortable look Marcus gave them, though they pretended not to. Just before they headed to their own beds, they decided to close their eyes for now, but to jump at it the next time something like it happened.

* * *

September the 1st was amongst the British wizards known as a day full of stressing, hair pulling and screaming. The McCrory's however, stuck to their regular morning ritual, including training. At 10.30 they all kissed mum on the cheek, hugged her, got pulled in a manly hug by dad before they all took a deep breath as mum threw floo powder in. They jumped in quickly after each other, something that, as it seemed, only they could do.

It was still an half of an hour until the train would leave and the boys simultaneously rolled their eyes at the completely empty platform. Then Damien shrugged, and as always took the initiative. "Let's get the best place there is to get and make it ours!" They quickly did so and put all the boobytraps in front of their compartment and on the door handle, Alex had even put up some impressive wards. They were all family name incensed, so only a McCrory could get in. Take that bitches!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm now retiring to bed, lol. **

**Reviews:**

_**Obsessed-Fangirl01 - This story seems really fast and good so far. I can't wait to read more.**_

_Thanks! It actually makes me happy to see my work is appreciated. Thanks x_

**_Grimbletink - Can't wait for the next chapter as reading the first 2 makes me feel it's going to be a great read till the finish and I like the idea of it too._**

_Well, here you go :) Thanks, I just hope that I won't get people on my roof claiming I stealed their idea, because really, I didn't. Means a lot! Thanks x_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was the one, like always, that observed, and so he immediately told his brothers when the platform started to fill. When they knew that, all they could was wait until probably some seventh year would try and get them out of their compartment, which, of course, would not work. Too bored to just wait Dim quickly installed the entire compartment, like he always did, making it neat and everything. The others were not nearly that neat so were thankful, as always, of the presence of one of the brothers. It just worked like that, they balanced each other out.

When Dim was finally done with seperating all the different kinds of candy in transfigured boxes, and he was happy with how it looked, someone came and tried to open the door, getting a shock and green hair. Obviously, by the look of shock on the two what looked like third years with what used to be red, ginger, hair, had not expected that to happen. Then they shrugged and both, at the same time, gave the boys a thumb up and by the use of their fingers they managed to get the message across that they wanted to talk.

The four could not do anything else than laugh at them, they seemed to be quite pleasant at least. That's why they repeated the sign that the twins had done first, thumbs up. That was no doubt going to be an hilarious conversation, for sure. The next one to try and interrupt their conversation was Aaron Potter and what already looked like his sidekick, probably a younger brother of the twins. When Aaron touched the door he was shot back, very much more than the twins. The three boys all simutaneously raised an eyebrow at Nick, who shrugged. "Intent based."

"Oh no, the Prince-Who-Fell-Off-His-White-Horse has left our presence!" Dame said, a hand to his forehead. It took two seconds before they all cracked up. "Great one, Ash! Though I think Princess fits better." Breeze said, sending them all in hysterical laughter again. When Nick, as the last one, finally calmed down and wiped the tears of laughter away, the conversation changed to Hogwarts. Not specifically houses, as explained before, but more what they would do in Hogwarts. During their conversation some tried to get in and only one seventh year was shot back, but they already had planned a few things, such as finding a room where they could meet up and train, otherwise they had to do it without equipment.

But also a few targets were set, not yet pranks because the four preferred to think of it in the heat of moment because in their opinion those pranks were the best because they fitted the situation, which often proved to be true. The train stopped and they stepped off, ignoring the few glaring seventh years but looking at Aaron with laughter in their eyes before they all jumped to action and stood in fighting stance, Nick even going as far as to make a summersault and ending up with his feet lightly touching Aaron's chest. The boy ran, and they would not have looked up if it came out that he had cried. Poor, poor, oh-so-strong and undefeatable-boy-who-lived. Such a sad story.

Then the seventh years stopped glaring but started staring together with the entire student body, remembering the stories and the new articles surrounding the mysterious family, of which the children alone had won from both the Boy-Who-Lived and his father, an Hit Wizard. But instead of bathing in glory or being embarrassed by it all Damien high fived a dumbfounded Hagrid that obviously had never seen the boy in his life. Then the half giant shrugged, muttering "The joys of being young and carefree..."

None of the boys took heed as they all jumped in a boat, landing at exact the same time so it was all balanced out. Instead of staring, the body was now muttering, some grinning, telling their friends their opinions; this was going to be an interesting year. Again Hagrid blinked before taking a deep sigh and yelling that all first years had to go in the boats. Princess got in a boat with the youngest Weasley followed by two others, one girl who looked like a beaver, no offence but she did, and an irish boy (you could spot it from miles a way).

Hagrid almost pushed the last girl, who was pugfaced, into a boat before he went in his own and blew a whistle. The boats started to go and during all that the boys were grinning like maniacs and when Hagrid was not paying attention for a second Alex set one of his infamous wards, one which he had made himself before they all managed to turn the boat upside up, them being underwater, had Alex not put a ward to keep out the water. The funny thing, though, was that for people outside the ward, it would seem like the ward wasn't there.

Fun really started when Hagrid jumped out of his boat, creating such a big wave that another boat threw out the ones sitting in there. When Hagrid finally got there they would have already drowned 10 times but when he turned around the boat the view he got was of four boys talking to each other like nothing had happened. He grunted before quickly, as quickly as he could as a swimming half giant, getting all the four students that fell out their boat inside it again. Nick gave Dim a low five when seeing it was the boat of Aaron. When the beaver girl glared at them they all, as always simutaneously, raised their eyebrows as to dare her to say something, which made the girl turn away.

The rest of the ride all the students were looking at the four joking around boys as if to find out what happened, but they gave nothing away.

What everyone did spot was how close the four were, which was not often seen with brothers. Maybe twins, but not brothers. Their gaxes, though, were taken away from the four as they were all looking at the castle of Hogwarts mouth agape. "This is nothing in comparison with the family castle." The others nodded in agreement with Dame, even though they lived in a manor, they also had a family castle that they merely used when wanting to impress, which was often when someone wanted to get something from them. It was more like their second house.

No matter how hard he tried, Aaron could not get through the crowds to confront the four boys of what they had done to the saviour of them all. But in the entrance hall, when McGonagall was gone for a few minutes, he could. When Aaron swaggered towards them Nick rolled his eyes and put money in Damian's extended hand and said, loudly, "No one can be that stupid." But Damian shrugged and put the 10 galleons that made most people drool in his pocket without thinking about it too much. "You will not get away with this!" The strutting boy screeched.

Alex, for once, was the one who answered "What are you going to do about it? Fight us?" That made them all, and a few others laugh. "No! I invite you to fight a wizard duel, you four against me and my father. No seconds and no physical contact!" The boys nodded in an instant, something Aaron had not expected. He stepped back in fear before remembering who was looking and turned to the weasel next to him, brawling "He obviously doesn't know my father's reputation! No one has ever defeated him!" Then Damian coughed which turned the attention back to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your monologue about something no one cares about, but it does not do to tell lies, don't you know?" Aaron blinked, as if he didn't understand the sentence structure, which he probably really didn't. "I do not lie! My father is undefeated!" Damien blinked like Aaron did, making sure he looked as stupid as Aaron looked when doing it before squeeling "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were allowed to sunbath in Diagon Alley! I mean, how else would your father be laying on the ground there!" Then his face went back to normal and he winked. "Sure, mate."

McGonagall interrupted the snickering just by her presence and glared at the wet clothes of those that were wet. Before Princess could blame the four still unknown boys except than for his biological brother, which made him shudder with the thought of it, McGonagall turned away and walked into the Great Hall. Immediately when entering the hall went silent as most were looking at the Boy-Who-Lived, except for a select few. But the boys effortlessly took it back by waving at the ginger twins who sat at which looked like the Gryffindor table.

The twins waved back until all four boys started tell a story with their hands, not unlike what the twins had done. No one except the twins did in the end understand so everyone was looking at those four in wonder, especially when both twins gave them, again, a thumbs up. "Ahem. Messrs Weasley, please refrain from making such a show, thank you. Now, when I call your name, you will go up here and the hat will decide which house to put you." They did not recognize any name until "McCrory, Alexander!" Alex silentely up there, not at all nervous so not strutting.

As soon as the hat touched his hair it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Which made the green table clap considerably much, maybe because of the very well known name and the money it possesed, but maybe too because of the reputation the boy already had. Next was "McCrory, Damien!" Who was put in Gryffindor where he high fived the twins before turning to the cookies that were already on the table as snack, not even looking at the Sorting which gave him quite a few incredulous looks, especially when his next brother, McCrory, Dimitri, was called forward.

When Dim was put into Hufflepuf, though, Damien stood on the bench where he first was sitting and was whooping, clapping and yelling without making a fool out of himself. And then, last but not least, McCrory, Nicholas was called. Nicholas grunted when he heard the laughing of his three brothers, all on their respective tables, because they knew he still blamed himself for naming himself Nicholas because of the heroship he had of Nicholas Flamel, which had already left him years ago. McGonagall frowned at all three boys but they did not seem to notice, as Nick was put into Ravenclaw, shocking a lot of people who had recognized him as the former Draco Malfoy, and Malfoys just did not do Ravenclaw.

Immediately when the food was put on the table, Damien, Dim and Alex left their tables and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, as that was the most neutral house of all. They were given quite a few incredulous look but they did not seem to care as they joked around, when one of them said a particular funny joke and they burst into laughing. A fellow seventh year Ravenclaw had also heard it and was silently laughing. The whole house and quite a few people from other houses were looking at the ruckus when the seventh year said the joke.

"How do you stop a baby from crying?" It was silent for a second as people tried to solve it, but the grinning seventh year interrupted all their thinking by answering himself. "You hit it with a brick!" That caused one other seventh year to fall off his bench as he was laughing so hard, which was how the general student reacted, laughing their ass off. Until Aaron Potter had deemed it enough and also yelled a joke which was not funny at all which cracked the four boys up even more. "Wait, I have one!" Damien said.

"Why did Sally fall off the swing?" The other three started laughing as they clearly already knew the answer. When no one answered, Damien said "She had no arms or legs!" The joke was just over the edge, so when anyone else would have told it they would have been mobbed but now everyone was laughing. To tell the story as it was, the evening ended quite well, with every teacher, however much they would have liked to hide it, having laughed too. Except for Snape, but he did not really count. Having laughed their asses off everyone went to bed, even the boys. Back in the common rooms their mirrors were activated, and together they laughed into the night, with most students just dismissing the strange but already liked students.

It could not have gone much better.

* * *

**I apolgize for this crappy chapter, I just did not know how to make it better. I hope the next one will be better!**

**Reactions on reviews:**

_**kyubbi lover 98 - Update soon please**_

_Sure, here you go. Hope you like it!_

**_V1X3N93 - Awesome and waiting for more beware the plot bunnies if the start to organize battle plans lol_**

_Thanks, and thanks for the warning haha!_

_**Obsessed-Fangirl01 - I love this kind of story that you have going. I know how you feel about people claiming that you are stealing their work. For my story I put up a chapter and then I get a review saying that I stole the idea from someone. Keep writing. This story has great potential.**  
_

_I try, lol. And I know, that happened to me before too on another account, so I just hope it won't happen again, and thanks for the 'continuing' support :)_

_**JannaKalderash - This is an intriguing, original story. I can't wait to see what happens next.**  
_

_I hope you like this chapter too, even though nothing really happened. The next chapter will hopefully be better!_


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the sorting, four boys could all be seen, all in mere sport pants, running around the lake. After that they did their exercises, which they always did, before starting to spar against each other, in all kind of formations. The most impressive must have been Damien, the most accomplished in physical fights, winning from his three brothers. While doing the exercises that for most people would mean that they could not even move one muscle, they joked around, making it clear that this was normal for them.

Even though they had come her to make an impression, they did not know that they had done that already after not even a whole day at Hogwarts. Neither did they know that in different parts of the castle different people were thinking about the boys, trying to put their minds to the fact that the four that were kidnapped were not only alive but also seemed to have grown up fantastically. One of those people, was a woman named Minerva McGonagall. She had looked at the four boys during the whole feast and could only come to one conclusion, one that many students had already made; Hogwarts was in for a change.

Of course she knew about the training Aaron Potter had had, and she honestly had thought that there was not mistake to be made and that the boy would end up above everyone else in the year. But now, after her observations, she was not as sure anymore. The grace with which the four McCrory brothers walked was not forced, which meant a lot. Aaron Potter was very dear to her, as son of two of her favorite students, but she could see that by measuring up arrogance, he surpassed his father with ease.

But the new boys were different, they seemed to balance each other out and genuinely seemed nice to be around, she thought. And they were capable too, if she believed the Daily Prophet and James' ranting over the last two weeks. There were many things she wondered about when she looked at the four brothers, but the main confusion was their houses. They had known and didn't care. Yes, this might as well be the very change of how Hogwarts worked, and she could not say she would regret the change at all. For now, she would stay behind the scenes, observing.

At the same time, Filius Flitwick sat behind his desk. He had planned to go over his lesson schedule once more before going to breakfast, but surprisingly for such an accomplished wizard as he, the half goblin did not manage to keep his concentration. Every two minutes or so, his mind would go back to the mysterious four boys, especially the son of his most brilliant student ever. He, as to judge someone's personality, always looked in the eyes, as it was one of the only parts of the body that could not be controlled, and what he had seen had surprised him.

Young Damien McCrory's eyes had show loyalty, knowledge but also ambition, the characteristics of the other houses, but the reason for being sorted in Gryffindor was also clearly there. Damien's eyes told Filius that he would be the wall one had to break before getting at his brothers. The boy also seemed like the ringleader, but only a little, seeing that the group was greatly balanced out. This probably all had something to do with something of the past, unknown to them all but those particular four.

Then the little professor's mind went back to the new addition of the brothers to his house, Nicholas. Even though his eyes and hair colour belonged to his biological father, and his face to his biological mother's, it was very clear that he was not at all comparable to them, which already showed with the house he was put in. But his eyes, too, told a story. Even though happiness outshone it with an easy, there was still some sadness which was always linked to abuse or neglect. Maybe, Filius mused, this also was the reason for Damien's personality.

In the end the little Charms teacher just put away the schedules and jumped out of his chair, knowing that nothing would come out of the wondering anyway. And so the liked teacher slowly made his way to the Great Hall, just missing the quartet that went to the hall just a minute ago.

Up in the third year's dorm, another two people were thinking about the mysterious brothers. Fred and George, or Gred and Forge as they also called themselves sometimes, sat on their beds in their own dorm. Even though the two had liked Lee, they hadn't liked the superior boy who had also been placed in their dorm. In the end the boy had gone to McGonagall, desperately wanting a new dorm and when asked Lee agreed to go in that dorm too, one could just not be around the twins all the time without going mad.

They were silently conversing about the boys. Together they had already decided that the one to talk to at first was the Gryffindor, Damien, but they still had to figure out their plan after that. It did not take a genius to see that those boys had potential, and they were mighty funny too. Even they, two prankers of high-caliber, had not heard of most jokes they told. And so it was an easy decision that at least they wanted to be friends, and they could learn each other things. But how to propose it? Neither was sure, as they were not experienced with this kind of this.

Before wanting to propose, though, they wanted to make sure that they were alright. The four might look like they were, but you never knew. In the end they decided to just await, at least talk with them, and see how things would proceed. One thing, though, they were scared of, that Ickle Ronniekins would make them not want to talk to the twins. They unlike most people in the magical world, were not amazed by the Boy-Who-Lived. The twins had early on in their lives already decided to judge by actions, and not by name. And so they did.

While so many more, too, were thinking or talking about the first years, the boys in question were calmly on their way to breakfast, hoping they were going the right way. Well, calmly for them, the joking was just a regular thing, something they always did. Honestly, there was always something to laugh at, whether it was a common joke, an impression of someone or just a description. The four of them did it so often that almost everything they said was funny to themselves or others, which would quickly give them a name, wherever they went.

All four were sweaty from the workout but did not go as far as to get into the hall without shirts, something they would do at home. Then after breakfast they would shower and dress. But even though they were only little first years they did understand that that was just not how things went at Hogwarts and probably would not be accepted, and so they wore their shirts which were already sweaty. Lucky enough, living with their mother who hated smelly things, they knew enough spells to make it at least agreeable for others.

So they entered the hall all with a smile on their face but covered in sweat, looking quite impressive if you put in the equation that they were mere first years. There were only a few people already up and awake, but none of them were first years, or so it seemed. The few that were there, looked at the much speculated boys, probably wondering what they had done to get that sweaty. There was only one teacher, Snape, and the man only wrinkled his nose in response to the boys coming in, the rest of the teachers were not there yet.

Yet again they made their way to the Ravenclaw table, stuffing their mouths as soon as they sat down, which made one of the older girls that Nick recognized as a Change hit him over his head which made him wink at her and the girl blushed in reponse of that. Nick shook his head at the grinning Damien who made some vulgar moves with hand which made the older girl next to him hit him over the had too. "What, do you want to do it?" The girl just rolled her eyes before turning around. Damien highfived Dim and Nick sighed dramatically.

"Weren't you supposed to be the nice one?" Dim winked at that and Alex, as always, was observing with a smirk on his face. "Aren't you supposed to be smart then, Flake?" A second later, the four were all cracking up. Snape, even though nobody saw it, smirked at the response of his snake. Then Hagrid came barging in and all four jumped up. "Hagrid, old man, how I missed you!" Damien said, jumping on Hagrid's back. "Yeah, man, we thought you would never come!" Nick said jumping on a bench and via the bench somehow came to sit on Hagrid's shoulder.

Dim started wailing. "Hag, hag, hag, how you've grown! You're not the little man I saw yesterday anymore now are you?" Managing to ruffle Hagrid's hair. Alex ended it all with an eyeroll. "You know how it is, mate, we haven't seen you for so long." Then, out of nowhere he hugged Hagrid and clung himself to the shellshocked man. The whole hall, empty as it was, looked at each other, wondering what was going on, until Damien jumped off Hagrid. "See ya later!" He then calmly walked back to the Ravenclaw table, followed by the other three after some time.

Hagrid was standing there for another five minutes when McGonagall came in and asked the man whether he was alright. Then Hagrid just shrugged, glanced at the boys who seemed to have forgotten what they had done a few minutes ago and grunted that he was alright and went to his own chair. Before even the first lesson, the school all knew about how the boys had... assaulted Hagrid. The four themselves evaded all questions by their own respective shrug, wink, eyebrow rise or smirk.

When Aaron Potter came in he stutted down all the tables until he stood in front of the Head Table where his mother sat and whispered for a few seconds before passing the Ravenclaw table where Nick fell to the ground in front of him. "Master Mr. Potter, sir, we want to apologize. Will you please forgive us, please!" Damien nodded in agreement, Alex indifferentely shrugged and Dim nodded so much it looked like his head would fall out of its socket. "Really?" Aaron said, a little shocked. He really, really had the next one coming.

"NO!" The four said in unison before starting to laugh at Potter's face. "He fell for that!" Nick said, before gasping and starting to laugh again. Alex nodded. "I know right!" Damien mimicked his biological brother's _Really? _cracking them all up again. Dim tried to look sorry for his dorm mate but it was not very believable. What they did not know is that Aaron had pulled his wand and had send a Stupefy at Nick, who dodged it with ease. "We went over this, or do we have to show you again?" But Aaron did not answer, seething and obviously not thinking straight. "Do we really have to?" Damien said stretching, but was interrupted by a high "Mr. Potter, what is going on?"

They all turned around and faced Dumbledore. The four McCrorys all quickly put their shields up strong, so that they would be able to resist poking that would surely come. They all turned around and looked at Aaron who was about to explain before Dumbledore shook his head. "Not you, dear boy, your brother." Aaron blushed and the rest of them all looked around in faked confusion. "I thought the Potters had only one son, but I'm sorry if my knowledge is wrong, Dumbledore." The man corrected Nick with a _Professor, Mr. Malfoy_ which angered them all.

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temple. "Boys, you four are not biological brothers." Alex snorted and rolled his eyes. "We might as well be, sir, and we would not like to be reminded of our past families which were incompetent. Whether that was because of abandonment, neglect, abuse or because of sheer incompetence, it does not matter to us. We are family and registered as McCrorys, all of us, and nothing of it has gone illegally. So either you respect our opinions, or you don't, but do not bother us with you choice." During his monologue, Mrs. Potter ran up to the group and bristled.

"We have never signed such thing, Harry come back to us, your family!" Damien just rolled his eyes. "You abandoned me, and left me on the doorstep of my aunt and uncle, please. But I do agree with you, you did not sign such thing. Can you deny, though, that the Dursleys didn't?" Mrs. Potter reddened and then tried her last card "Then at least treat your headmaster with respect!" Damien shook his head and his eyes showed his feelings. "He addresses us with no respect, by not using our given names, so why show him respect?"

During all that, students and teachers both looked at the source of all the ruckus. "We shall retire to my office to discuss this." Dumbledore said, as he walked out of the hall, followed by Lily Potter but the brothers did not follow. A shy Hufflepuf said "Shouldn't you follow Mr. Dumbledore?" Nick grinned at her. "I've read every single rule of this school, and no, we should not. The headmaster can only take us to his office when something grave has to be discussed, which is either an accident or death of family, or when we did something that endangers the student body."

Damien popped up "And I dare say that we did not do so." Alex and Dim nodded in agreement of that but a worried Chang said "But won't you get in trouble?" But they all shook their head, Dim talking this time. "We have too many witnesses, they can't all be put under a memory charm and I do hope that at least a few members of my house" The brown haired boy proudly tapped his house crest on his chest "will find honesty important enough to stand up to an adult, and we have some teachers here. Nothing to worry about!" The crowd dispersed after that, muttering.

"Such great trust in our great leader." Nick said, shoving Dim, who just grinned. "I know right." Then they went back to their breakfast like nothing happened and many older students rolled their eyes. Four new first years and everything changed, who would have guessed? Even Fred and George did not manage that, and so that meant that these boys took it all to a new level. But grins were exchanged as much as people rolled their eyes, this would no doubt be a spectular year. So much happening, even before classes had started.

Snape, very unlike himself, groaned when thinking about the fact that there were 7 years left with the brats. Even though he could not help but smirk at the fact that they dare to take it on with both Dumbledore and Potter, because that really needed guts.

Flitwick handed out the four schedules with the explanation, that the other heads of houses didn't want to come over to another table when they could put the task on somebody else too. They all grinned at that, and they might have imagined but they really thought they heard Flitwick whisper something like "Goblins are resistant to mind magics." But they must have really imagined.

That did not stop them from having an immediate favourite teacher. "SHIT!" The entire hall turned to the boys. "We forgot to shower!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter. Lol, lots of drama, but I wanted to write it like this because it kind of shows what is going to follow, lots of things, oh and I wanted to ask whether you guys want the Philosophers Stone to be in the story? :)**

**Reactions on reviews:**

_**Grimbletink - I think your chapter was perfectly fine as it shows the boys getting sorted and gives a slight insight to how Aaron is going to treat them from now on. Can't wait for the next chapter.**_

_Thanks for you support, and that was what I wanted but it was a little short so I wasn't totally happy with it but well. Here it is!_

**_Guest - I don't think anyone would see a kid with a mohawk and think it was a 'mature look'. Quite the opposite, actually..._**

_This might be your opinion, but I hope this was not how I made it sound. It might have been part of it, but they also look mature because they are well-built and so very strong opposed to a normal 11 year old. Don't forget, too, that Marcus has seen them grow up and so when he describes them, he also uses their pasts and how they got over it and came out so much stronger in his opinion. _


	6. Chapter 6

After having had a rushed shower, Damien and Alex entered the Transfiguration class with still dripping hair just before the bell rang. They sat down next to each other in the back of the room seeing that most students were not even there yet. One by one they finally arrived, most looking like they had ran a few miles, which was quite possible too. But then, 15 minutes into the hour, Aaron Potter and Ron Weasley came in, neither looking embarrassed nor out of breath. When asked for an explanation Aaron just said that he already knew the stuff and so did not need to sit the lesson out. Well, the boy did not get in good grace with the rest of his house by loosing 30 points from his house.

At least Gryffindor was lucky with having a McCrory in it's house because the points were won back when Damien succeeded to transfigure his match perfectly with the first try and he had done it silentely too, at the exact same time as his brother, gaining them both 30 points. McGonagall told both boys to start on the homework which was to find as much info on a random transfiguration spell, which they finished in another ten minutes and McGonagall was not able to find any faults in their work so she sighed and told them that they could cut the lesson short, seeing that she did not want to let them do something on their own, having seen what their defenition of being silent and doing something on your own meant.

They, using the map their father had given them, easily found the Charms classroom in which their brothers now had lessons and started to distract them by waving and Damien, as he often did, by making vulgar moves with his hand which made all the others in the class blush. Flitwick had not yet seen them but the rest of the class had but the two brothers in the class were not too impressed, just raising their eyebrows, which meant enough for the two outside, it told them that they were quite amused but did not want to show it.

Finally Flitwick noticed them, luckily enough for Damien he had stopped the moves ages ago, and jumped of the tower of books he had used to look over his desk. "Hello gentleman, could I help you?" Damien shook his head "No, sir, that's quite alright. But as you know, I have Charms here in 6 minutes and Alex, this asshole here, is waiting for Nick so they can go to DADA together." The class inside held their breath when they heard Damien use _asshole _in front of the teacher, but the man in question just laughed. "We do have some empty spots in this class, would you like to sit down?" Again the two brothers sat in the back, behind their other brothers and Damien started annoying Nick by tapping his back every few seconds.

Just when the bell rang Nick jumped around and jumped on the smaller boy who just grinned in response. Wrestling for a few minutes they had drawn quite a crowd who were all laughing. Then Alex kicked Nick exactly at the vulnerable spot in his kneecap. "C'mon, we gotta go to Squirrel." Nick stood up, grumbling about irritating brothers before they left the class followed by a few classmates that had no idea where to go. "So Dim, was your first hour as boring as our was?" Dim nodded, and he did actually seem bored out of his mind.

"We just have to levitate a feather." Damien scoffed at that. "Just levitating? Jeez, I could do that wandlessly when I was three." Dim nodded in agreement, both not knowing the little teacher had heard them, even though he did not show he did so. All Hufflepufs sat on the other side of the class, so they did not bother to lower their voices, especially since it was just a remark. Finally all the Gryffindors came in too and sat at the other half of the class where the McCrorys sat too. And again, 10 minutes too late, Potter walked in, looking red in the face.

"McCrory, you are stupid! You just want our house to lose!" Damien only smirked at the _stupid _part, but did not show he had heard anything. Flitwick frowned at the boy. "10 points for coming in too late and blaming someone else for it, while the rest of your house has already been her since the lesson started, and Mr. McCrory even before that. Now, take a seat, please." Potter looked like he was about to whine but thought better of it and hurried to the seat next to Weasley.

"Hello class, I'm your Charms Professor, Professor Flitwick. The Hufflepufs in this class have already had a class before this, so I will assign them something else than the Gryffindors." He first explained that he wanted the Hufflepufs to try either to get their feather to levitate or to try something heavier and do that for the rest of the lesson. To the Gryffindors, he explained the wand movement of Wingardium Leviosa before setting them to work. Again, Damien got it in his first try, gaining him, again, 30 points for also doing it silentely.

Bored, the brothers took turns on levitating their table before having a better idea, Damien levitated MacMillan in the air. The boy grinned and waved at the McCrorys and Damien let him go down again. Still, Flitwick had not noticed anything as he was checking homework, neither did he notice a few other students be levitated. He did, however, notice, when one of the brothers, Damien, levitated him and levitated him all around the room making him do a few summersaults. Yes, that did draw some laughter, too from the teacher.

"Very good, very good, boys. 40 points to you both, human levitation is something some adults cannot even do. Well done." Not too long after that, the lesson was finally finished and Damien had, as the only one a free hour. Before making a tearful goodbye to Dim, he made his way to the Gryffindor tower where he just laid down on a comfy chair that most of the time held third years, because the common room was socially divided. The first years were in the corners and the seventh years in front of the fire. And so, Lee Jordan was quite surprised to see an already very popular boy in his chair.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, more curious than angry. "Y'know sitting in a chair and feeling cool." Damien said with a grin. "Just kidding. So, I wanted to talk, do you have time?" Jordan might have expected a lot, but not that. "Sure mate." He sat down next to the first year and somehow he still felt like he was not the leader in the conversation, Damien looked like he was. It was silent for a few minutes before Jordan choked when he heard the question the boy asked him. "Have you shagged Bell yet?" No, he really did not expect that.

The normally very composed boy blushed and asked what the younger boy meant. "Please, I'm not stupid y'know. Now, take my advise, as difficult it must be to do so, but I have a plan." 10 minutes late Damien had explained everything in simple terms so the other boy would understand. "And then, if you did everything like I told you, she will love you in an instant. Clear?" Lee could not speak, that's how shocked he was. "You mean to say that that will work? Not kidding?" The boy just grinned. "Used it several times, always works. So, you going to do it?" The other shrugged. "Sure."

And so, one of the brothers had already made name in their houses. The others were not much later than he was, Nick helping a fifth year with her homework while flirting so much that the girl seemed over her head in love after she had been helped. All Alex did was tell stories of how he grew up and things he did and Dim, the shyest of them all, even though that said next to nothing, was his cute little self and conversed with a lot of people in his house. In only three weeks, the boys had become the talk of everyone from young to old, students and teachers, even the outside world.

Even better was when Lee Jordan announced Katie Bell was now his girlfriend, rumors, correct rumors, went around that it was the work of the Gryffindor brother. So the Weasley twins thought it time to finally go and have that talk they would be having and so they confronted the boys at the Ravenclaw table after classes. Nick nodded and said "Meet us in Hogsmeade tomorrow, behind the Shrieking Shack, at two." The twins just nodded, though curious, they knew that the reputation the boys had build was more true than false.

A ginger owl then came towards them, but a shake of their head told the boys that it was not their family's. Could have very well been plausible, and the twins knew to. It was Dim who took the letter from the owl and read it, and his face changed from neutral to smirking, to grinning and to a toothy smile. He passed the letter to the rest of the brothers and in the end also to the twins who read it with bad concealed curiosity before they too grinned, knowing they could get money from a betting competition.

_To the McCrory brothers,_

_The wizarding duel will take place at Hogwarts, tomorrow at 15:00, so the entire Hogwarts population and reporters will be there to cheer for their favorites and will see who will lose. The winner of this duel will get a 25.000 galleon compensation, while the loser pays. Furthermore, the loser may not bother the winner for that means that the winners will be able to decide a suitable punishment. This will all be in contract that will be signed by all competitors._

_May the best win,_

_Lord Potter, Hitwizard and son, Aaron Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived_

All six looked at each other before they all sprang to action. Nick told the Weasleys "All right, we will still be there in Hogsmeade sunday, same time. All we want you to do is make sure that our side of the stands will be much cooler and nice than theirs. Think about going to the elves, alright? Thanks, sorry but I really do have to go and start to prepare our battle outfits." The boy then turned to Alex. "What about our dress clothes made of dragon hide? I think we do have to leave out the cape. No, wait, I have an idea!" The boy then ran from the Great Hall.

Fred and George looked at each other before too hurrying to the kitchens. They knew their family would not be content with the side they would choose, but the fact that James Potter had left the letter until the latest moment meant that he and his son had probably been preparing for the entire time since Aaron had proposed the wizard duel, and the twins did not support fair play, not at all. And so they decided they would make the Potters and all their support shocked, and that they decided on their pride as prankers.

Damien then went to Flitwick and asked if he would be the referee and the man, shocked as he may be, agreed. Dumbledore interrupted right there and then. "But Harry, my boy, I am already refereeing the match." Flitwick said nothing but watched amusedly as the boy in front of him ignored the headmaster and just said to his Charms teacher "I read somewhere that you were a duelling master, and since you are, you will be referee since you are the highest up. Unless of course some other duelling master shows up, then you would have to duel, but I wasn't aware of that happening. Bye sir."

He then walked back to the Ravenclaw, having totally ignored the headmaster and feeling loads better than he did before. Alex had took the time to go to his table and announce the duel at his table and Flint, often seen as the leader seeing that he was the Quidditch captain assured the boy that they would support them. Dim did the same with Hufflepuf, but the house was very divided. He assured them all, that no matter what they did, he would not judge them. He just wanted to announce it. The same happened with the Ravenclaws, but they did not even bother with Gryffindor, knowing that it would be a lost case. A few, most of them people Damien had helped out with something would be contacted individually.

Dim then remembered something and went to his Head of House. "Goodevening, Professor Sprout. Could I ask something?" The woman in front of him nodded, and so he continued "We would like to organise a party for when have won. Would that be agreable, and would we be allowed to do it here, in the Great Hall?" Sprout choked on her food and it took a few minutes before she could talk again, and she looked at the boy in concern. "Dimitri, you do know that Mr. Potter is not for nothing a Hitwizard?" Dimitri grinned. "I do, madam. But what would be the answer?" The woman was silent so to his surprise Snape answered for her. "If you are able to organize everything before tommorrow evening, it won't be a problem."

Not many did know, but over the past weeks Snape came to respect the four boys. They did all contain traits from all four houses but each had one trait that was just a little bigger than the rest, hence their sorting. And, if the boys were to win from the Boy-Who-Lived and Potter than, he promised to himself, he would stay for the party too. Dimitri, content that his task succeeded, shared the information with the boys who just nodded, and to the confusion of both Sprout and Snape just sat down an calmly ate their dinner, before together leaving the Hall.

They met Nick on their way to the lake, who told them that he had written the letter and that they would probably receive their clothes tomorrow morning. Together, sitting at the lake, they planned the whole party and then they seperated. Dim, the most creative of them all, transfigured some banners with the announcement of the party and another attached to that one, that would hang underneath it, with a _Support the McCrory brothers_ written on it. With a swish of his wand he placed a sticking charm, which only he could take away again, and sent the banner on its way.

The students that were still in the Hall eating, which were most, got the shock of their lives when a banner appeared telling them that there would be a party the day after, but at least it said that dates were not necessary, neither was dress clothes. Excited whispers broke out, discussing the party, the duel, but also the band that would come. No one had ever heard of the _Phoenix Brothers _and the rumour mill was busy that evening. That evening, none of the boys appeared in their assigned beds, but mysteriously enough, the next day the Great Hall looked very different.

It was enlarged but much of the space that had been added was not visible because a black screen was put in front of it. Behind it the enlarged instruments of the boys were waiting on a podium, but no one except them knew that. The tables had disappeared and in it's place was now a platform of 50x50 including stands. The differences in the stands were laughable, but the twins did not care. Where the Potter stands were of cold steel and had no seats, the McCrory stands were beautiful, every seat having another colour and there were about a hundred. The seats looked extremely comfortable, which of course, they also were and every set had an accompanied table that would be filled with drinks and snacks during the duel.

Yes, the Weasley twins did a very good job.

But no one knew that now, as the doors of the Great Hall were sealed, even for a frustrated Dumbledore and massas of hungry students that were all quite irritated. That was until five elves appeared out of nothing and told them to go to the lake, where breakfast was now served. Not really having a choice everyone went outside where there were a lot of warm coloured wooden tables and chairs, all with a full breakfast. There were already quite a few students who had put several tables together, including the McCrory brothers who were laughing with the Weasley twins.

Dumbledore made his way to the boys, eyes not twinkling anymore as he didn't like people, especially students, interfering with Hogwarts. "I demand you stop this nonesense and that you will open the doors of the Great Hall. Dimitri shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry, _sir, _but I have no idea what you are talking about." A second later Damien felt his mind being poked but when Dumbledore sensed shields he went into a full assault. Everyone had been focused on Dimitri and so did not expect Damien to fall to the ground, letting an anguished cry out, holding his hand.

Even before the extremely fast brothers could react everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a soft but very angry voice. "Albus, I would prefer you not attacking my sons with Legilimence." Albus' concentration broke and the McCrory brothers helped Damien to stand up. "Here." Marcus McCrory threw the package to his sons. "You are lucky that I just came here for the duel that will take place in three hours, but there will be consequences. You did not make the right decision by assaulting my sons, and you will face the results of the decisions."

Then the man's whole demeanor changed as he looked at his sons. "I want to talk to you in private, boys." They nodded, said some parting words to the twins and followed their father to the other side of the lake. Their father than used a Muffliato and sighed before sitting down on the ground. The boys followed his lead and looked at him expectantly. "Your mother is very ill, so she could not come." Before they could react he held up his hand and he explained. "Her heart isn't working well anymore, and the doctors can do nothing as a spell is interfering. It could have been anyone but we suspect the Potters, as they have contacts everywhere." Damien jumped up but Alex grabbed his brother's arm.

"She probably has just got two weeks, excluding this week. Next week sunday I'm picking you up and you will stay at home for a week and maybe a little longer. Come here." All the boys were on the verge of crying and willingly got in the group hug as their father calmed them down. After everyone was a little calmer Marcus looked them all in the eyes. "Even though she could not come, she did want me to give you a message. Give them hell!" One by one, Damien first, wiped their tears and now had a steely look in their face. "They're going down." Nick growled.

Marcus ruffled their hair, sadness in his eyes. "Indeed. Now, I have to go and have a talk with Severus. We used to be friends." He left them alone, knowing they needed their time. Damien took a deep breath and only then they created a battle plan, an almost cruel one. It was about a quarter to 12 when they got inside to change into their new clothes and at exactly 12 o'clock they stood in front of the Great Hall, ready to fight and win. They calmly walked into the Great Hall, noting once again how cool their stands were. It was clear that someone had tried to fix the Potter stands a little but since the doors had only opened about ten minutes ago there was not much time. The Weasley twins had spotted them and started cheering, together with all the Slytherins, lots of Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepufs, and to their surprise, some Gryffindors too.

Professor Flitwick came forward with a contract that was already signed by their father but not yet by the Potters, who had just appeared and who received quite some cheers too, not that the McCrorys were worried in any way. Both father and son were wearing capes, real capes, like they had hoped. Flitwick clapped his hands and the whole Hall went silent, even the Weasley twins even though it took some time. Marcus was sitting next to the Weasley twins and next to Snape, and he gave them a nod and they nodded back. Then Flitwick made them bow to each other, and started the count down.

* * *

**In my opinion this was quite a long chapter, hope you enjoyed. R/R :)**

**Reactions on reviews**

_**Obsessed-Fangirl01 - I am already loving this story more and more. I loved the great hall scene(s). :)**_

_This actually does mean a lot, and those were not at all easy to write so again thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

**_Guest - I don't think the 'jokes' are funny at all._**

_Haha, well that might be because we have a different type of humour. But I'm sorry if you don't, but yeah._

**_BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**


End file.
